


New Dangers

by diezminutos



Series: Elliot [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Jesse Manes Being an Asshole, M/M, Trouble, alien reveal kinda, mostly Michael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: "Can you come to Grandparent's Day next week?""I'd be honored."





	New Dangers

Michael sat on the couch reading quietly as Elliot sat on the floor playing with the new lego set Isobel bought him. Michael wanted to wait as late as he could to make dinner so it would still be warm when Alex came home from work.

"Dad?"

"Mhm?" Michael mumbled not looking up from his book.

"Miss C said next week was Grandparents Day. Is Grandpa gonna come?"

Michael tensed at the question. Alex had always been clear that he didn't want to make all decisions for Elliot and their family, but Michael and Alex both knew how Jesse felt about their relationship. They knew what he did to Michael's family, what he did to Michael, and what he did to Alex. Before, Michael wouldn't know what to say or how to go about anything concerning Jesse. He let Alex take the lead.

But now Elliot has powers. Powers that led Jesse to literally kill all of Michael's family. Michael wasn't going to let Jesse anywhere near Elliot ever again.

"Grandpa's pretty busy, El," Michael finally said.

"But I need a grandparent to come. I don't want to be the only one without one!" Elliot whined.

"Grandpa can't-"

"Dad!" Elliot groaned.

"No!" Michael stood up. "I'm sorry, El...but Grandpa can't come."

"Is it cause of powers?" Elliot sniffled.

"El," Michael's heart broke. How was he supposed to explain to Elliot that if Jesse knew that he would try to hurt Elliot?That he killed most of Elliot's family? That he had never truly given up going after Michael? "El, I'm sorry," he sighed. "Is there someone else that you'd like to come?"

"Papa Artu?" Elliot mumbled between hiccups. Arturo Ortecho had been at every family gathering Liz and Max had hosted after they believed all the alien business was over and done with. He became a big part of Alex and Michael's lives, as well as Elliot's.

"You wanna go get a milkshake and ask him?" Michael nodded encouragingly.

Elliot nodded weakly and stood up. Michael lifted Elliot gently and hugged him close to his chest. "I love you, Elliot," he whispered.

"I love you, Dad," Elliot mumbled back.

 

It had been difficult to explain to Arturo that Rosa was back. It had been even more difficult to explain that she still wanted to work at the restaurant, even if that meant she still had to wear the antenna all the time.

"Michael!" Rosa beamed when they entered the Crashdown. "It's been a while since we've seen you here. Your husband joining you two?"

"We're just here for a quick milkshake," Michael smiled down at Elliot. "Elliot has something to ask Papa Artu."

"He just went to the store for some things, but he'll be back soon," Rosa smiled. "What shake would you like while you wait for him?" she smiled at Elliot.

"Little Green Man please!" Elliot smiled back.

"Oooh just like Uncle Max, huh?" Elliot nodded happily in response. "I'll get that started for you right now."

"Hey," Michael pointed to the Jukebox. "Go pick a song."

Elliot got up quickly and ran to the machine. He quickly ran back to Michael. "I forgot what one is Aunt Liz's song."

"The top one," Michael chuckled. "Need help?"

"No!" Elliot ran back to the machine and carefully put in the number for the special song. Instantly the music filled the diner just as Arturo came inside.

"Papa Artu!" Elliot ran to the door.

"Elliot," he smiled and hugged him tightly. "This is a surprise."

"Can you come to Grandparent's Day next week?"

"I'd be honored," he smiled and glanced up at Michael. 

"Thanks," Michael smiled gratefully.

Arturo knew the town better than anyone. He may not have known exactly why Jesse Manes wasn't their first choice, but he was aware enough to know why it was a bad idea.

"Can I get you something-"

"I got a Little Green Man for my favorite guy," Rosa approached the booth. "Two straws," she winked at Michael.

"Thanks, Rosa."

"Thank you, Aunt Rosa!" he eyed the milkshake hungrily.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

Michael smiled at watched his son sip the milkshake. He noticed the door to the diner open and was surprised by the person approaching the booth.

"Afternoon snack?"

"Grandpa?" Elliot looked up confused.

"What are you doing here?" Michael stood up angrily.

"I heard a rumor Grandparent's Day was coming up. Thought I'd come see my grandson."

"You can come?" Elliot smiled.

"No, Elliot, he can't," Michael stared at his son. "We talked about this." He stepped closer to Jesse. "I think you should leave."

"Coming to Alex's rescue again?" Jesse rolled his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Working on making sure you would never come back here again."

"Another fail," Jesse whispered harshly.

"Don't talk about him like that," Michael grumbled. "He's better than you'll ever be."

Jesse glanced at Elliot who looked much more scared than when he walked into the diner. "Why don't you want me seeing my grandson? Are you hiding something?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"More fun for me," Jesse smiled his evil smile. "Elliot-"

"Don't!" Michael pushed him forward. "Don't talk to my son. Don't talk to my husband. Don't talk to me. We don't want anything to do with you."

"I thought Alex taught you how to behave," Jesse grabbed Michael's neck hard.

"Stop!" Elliot's small voice called before Jesse's body was hurled over the counter.

"Elliot!" Michael yelled as Jesse stood up. "We need to leave now!" He grabbed Elliot's small body and rushed out of the diner. He mumbled softly to himself as he buckled Elliot into his seat.

"Dad?" Elliot sounded upset. "Dad? Am I in trouble?"

Michael ignored Elliot as he got into the driver's seat sped down the road. He quickly pulled out his phone and pressed it until he got to Alex's contact.

"Michael? I'm on my way home-"

"Meet me at my lab."

"What? Is Elliot okay-"

"Meet me at my lab. Your dad's back."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you like the twist! Talk to me on tumblr! -michaelneverlooksaway


End file.
